Una vida Distinta
by UsakitoPau Potter Weasley
Summary: La persona que mas amo puede ser mi salvador?, eso tal vez lo sea pero pasara tiempo para que me pueda enamorar de el o el de mi. Eso no lo se pero lo quiero descubrir a tu lado
1. prologo

Este fic esta basado en un universo alterno, sailor moon no nos pertenece a nosotras, ojala y fuese así pero en fin que se le puede hacer.

Mi coautora es luna enamorada la cual considero mas que una amiga sino como una hermana. Esperemos les guste bueno lean y dejen reviews chao.

Darien Chiva es un joven de 27 años, un medico, especializado en pediatría, reconocido a nivel nacional, es dueño de su propia clínica y trabaja en el hospital central de Tokio, huérfano desde los 7 años de edad, vivió con sus tíos que lo criaron como hijo propio, su vida a no ha sido fácil, pero ha logrado salir adelante con meritos propios, en los últimos 2 años ha mantenido una relación con Setsuna Meiou, una doctora especializada en neurología, y profesora de la universidad de Tokio.

Setsuna Meiou joven de aproximadamente 27 años, medico, especializada en neurología, su vida ha sido complicada ya que sus padres no tienen los recursos necesarios para tener una vida llena de comodidades; su padre murió joven, su madre se caso años después de enviudar, lleva una relación con el joven Darien Chiva.

Michiru Kaiou, joven de 24 años estudia música en el conservatorio de Tokio, sus padres son de una clase acomodada y tienen una empresa conocida internacionalmente, ella trabaja en bares tocando diversos instrumentos como distracción, su grupo de amigas solo se limita a Serena Tsukino y Haruka Tenou, a quienes conoció hace dos años en un bar.

Haruka Tenou es una joven de 24 años es corredora de autos profesionalmente, sus padres también son accionistas de la gran cadena de hoteles "Silver Milenium" y "Cristal Tokio", estudio la secundaria en una escuela publica, por capricho; por su parte ella quería a serena como su pequeña hermana desde que la conoció siempre la defendió de quien fuese

Serena Tsukino ella es una joven de 22 años, estudia psicología en la universidad de Tokio, sus padres son los dueños de la cadena de hoteles "Silver Milenium" y "Cristal Tokio", tiene un hermano de 20 años el cual se encuentra estudiando Administración de empresas, tiene una relación con Seiya Kou es un estudiante de Relaciones Internacionales. Sus mejores amigas son Rei, Lita, Mina y Amy a las cuales conoció en la secundaria y hasta la fecha son muy unidas.

Seiya Kou: tiene 23 años sus padres son muy amigos de los de Serena por lo cual conoce a la chica desde muy chicos, detesta a Haruka ya que ella no acepta que el este como novio de Serena, tiene 3 hermanos, sus padres murieron hace 3 años.

Amy Mizuno tiene 22 años una de las mejores amigas de Serena, estudia en la universidad de Tokio medicina, vive con su madre en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Tokio, es una chica algo solitaria pero de buenos sentimientos.

Rei Hino acaba de cumplir 22 mejor amiga de Serena, aunque tienen muchas peleas terminan como si nada, sus padres murieron hace años pero vive con su abuelo y un amigo de la familia, estudia Administración de Empresas en una universidad privada

Lita Kino estudiante de Gastronomía tiene 22 años, es una chica muy fuerte, es alegre y mantiene una relación con Andrew, a este lo conoció por medio de serena, ella fue criada por sus abuelos ya que sus padres siempre han viajado.

Mina Aino chica alegre, distraída un poco torpe, tiene 22 años, vive con sus padres en Juban. Estudia canto y actuación, ella se siente como la hermana perdida de serena a la que quiere mucho.

Hotaru Tomoe tiene 20 años es hija del reconocido científico Soichi Tomoe, el cual es maestro en la Universidad de Tokio, ella se encuentra estudiando Astronomía, es la novia de Samuel Tsukino.

Esa noche las estrellas estaban cubiertas por una densa neblina en las calles ya no se veía a nadie a causa de la onda gélida que atravesaba la ciudad si no tenia que hacer en la calle era mejor que se quedaran en casa tomando un te caliente decían en las noticias solo se alcanzaban a observar un par de coches transitando por la gran avenida y por la banqueta una joven rubia caminaba con la vista fija en la nada, lo que mas llamaba la atención es que a pesar del frió que esa noche hacia solo vestía una blusa sin mangas y una falda que le llegaba apenas a bajo de la rodillas. Uno de los automóviles que transitaba esa avenida un rojo convertible se detuvo en el alto que le marco el semáforo mientras esperaba el cambio de luces se percato de la presencia de aquella rubia que parecía un fantasma su piel estaba blanca por el viento frió que rozaba su piel

La joven cruzo sin mirar... cuando el sonido del claxon la saco de sus pensamientos... miro al conductor de aquel deportivo con una mirada fría, que le erizo la piel esos segundos parecieron eternos llego a la otra cera y continuo su camino. Aquel conductor que al principio la siguió por curiosidad y después por que algo lo obligo a hacerlo, la observo subir el puente peatonal que estaba a unos metros ese es uno de los mas altos de esa avenida... sintió que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo lo que estaban viendo sus ojos le congelaba la sangre salió del automóvil tan rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitieron el corazón se le quería salir del pecho tenia solo unos segundos para evitar aquel acto de desesperación y esas escaleras no tenían fin... sabia que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que esa mujer acabara con su vida, el corría con angustia y desesperación al fin sus pasos encontraron el final de esa escalera.. Camino con lo poco que le quedaba de aliento... la tomo por la cintura evitando que saltara, la mujer que estática se derrumbo sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Bueno aquí les dejamos el prologo de nuestra historia, esperando que les agrade y sigan hasta su fin bueno las dejo besos y espero verlas en el próximo Cáp. Att.: UsakoPau y Luna Enamorada


	2. Mi Salvador

despues de mucho por fin el primer cap, sorry si no habiamos actualizado pero es k habia mucho trabajo bueno ya ahora si las dejamos leer.

Después de unos minutos la joven pareció recobrar la cordura por un instante sus ojos recuperaron el brillo cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su rescatador a pesar de lo sucedido sus ojos miraban con calma... la tenia tomada de los hombros al darse cuenta intento escapar de aquellos brazos, se puso de pie e intento dar unos pasos pero el estrés y el frió no la dejaron continuar

Espera un poco no puedes irte así- le dijo el joven, -quieres que te lleve a tu casa -, pero no obtuvo respuesta

La joven solo lo miraba tiritando el frió, le quemaba la piel

Se quito la chamarra, la abrigo, froto sus brazos para que empezara a entrar en calor

-te llevo a tu casa, - insistió,

La joven lo miro nuevamente intento articular palabra y se desvaneció, ante la mirada atónita del pelinegro, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza se incorporo la tomo en brazos y esa escaleras volvieron a ser infinitas cuado llego al lugar donde estaciono el coche abrió la puerta del copiloto y con suma delicadeza admiro un par de segundos su rostro le dio la vuelta al coche lo abordo y retomo el rumbo a su departamento

Un par de minutos mas tarde se encontraba en su departamento preparando un poco de te, a la joven la había recostado sobre su cama y la arropo con un par de cobertores para que comenzara a entrar en calor

Tomo su taza de te y se dirijo a la sala esperando la chica recobrara el sentido no se percato del paso del tiempo hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar

Si diga – contesto

Darien amor, estas bien??? – la voz se escuchaba algo preocupada

Setzu, si estoy bien no te preocupes

Por que me haces esto sabes que me preocupo

De que hablas no te entiendo – pregunto confundido

Hay amor... no me digas que te me olvido – un tanto resignada

Sigo sin entender

Que vamos hacer contigo

Me puedes explicar

Darien, me quede esperando en la entrada del cine, y con el frió que esta haciendo por lo menos me hubieras avisado para regresar a mi casa

Perdón amor – en eso empezó a despertar aquella chica que había rescatado – te hablo mas tarde – y colgó inmediatamente sin dejar terminar a setsuna.

Una vez que dejo el celular en la mesa se acerco a aquella chica

Te encuentras mejor- dándole la tasa de te- esto te caerá bien

Gracias- mustio entre dientes- donde me encuentro- dándose cuenta que no se encontraba en su casa o algún lugar conocido para ella

Estas en mi departamento, tranquila no te asustes estas en mi departamento así que no te asustes, que es lo que pensabas hacer hace un rato cuando te rescate de una muerte segura- mirando a la chica con algo de curiosidad y haciéndose una pregunta- "porque si se ve que eres una persona muy linda????"- haciendo un gran silencio en la habitación.

Perdón por incomodarte- dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había formado en aquella habitación, intento levantarse pero no tuvo fuerzas y callo sentada otra vez en el sillón- espero no incomodarte si me quedo aun mas pero es que aun no recupero mis fuerzas- menciono casi para si misma pero fue escuchada por aquel joven.

No te preocupes descansa, si gustas hablar estaré en la cocina haciendo algo para que comas esta bien???- puso una sonrisa en los labios la rubia se ruborizo por lo dicho anteriormente.

Gracias- poniendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- disculpa podría poner música??- dijo un poco indecisa por la respuesta que recibiría de aquel hombre que la salvo de hacer una locura

Si, solo espero que te guste la música que tengo- asomado por una pequeña ventana que tenía su cocina hacia la sala.

La chica que estaba hurgando entre los discos de su rescatador comenzaba a recuperar el color natural de su piel

Encontraste algo que te agrade – se oyó decir desde la cocina

Mmmm, en eso estoy –después de un par de segundos-, creo que ya, veo que tienes un disco de jazz esto estará bien- lo coloco en el reproductor y se sentó en el sillón que estaba junto a la ventana

Listo- dijo aquel joven- ven a cenar te hará bien

Si gracias –esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Perdón que sea tan insistente pero...-hizo una pausa – que fue lo que te paso

-suspiro bajando la mirada- mmm pues...-la interrumpió al ver que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

No digas nada si no quieres – regalándole una sonrisa-

Que hora es- pregunto nerviosa-

Son... las 11.30

Como, es taradísimo... bueno supongo que debo irme...-vacilo un poco – no pero no quiero

-al ver la evidente preocupación de la chica – te puedes quedar aquí si gustas, solo que es necesario que le avises a alguien tu familia debe estar preocupada

Con una sonrisa – es enserio puedo quedarme aquí, no vas a tener problemas

No tranquila solo te pido que le avises a alguien- dijo en tono firme-

Gracias –lo miro con ternura- me permites tu teléfono

Adelante –señalando la mesa que se encontraba a la entrada de la sala-

-se levanto, le agradeció, tomo el auricular y jugaba nerviosa con un bolígrafo que encontró- Haruka... si, si estoy bien...si ya lo se solo dame tiempo...le puedes decir a mamá que estoy contigo...por favor -suplicante-...no Seylla no tiene nada que ver...si, estoy bien ... Mañana te veo si a las 10...te quiero gracias...si cualquier cosa te llamo hasta mañana

Todo bien –pregunto intrigado-

Si –dijo un tanto seria –

Bueno... ya que te quedaras aquí y dado que soy tu rescatador me puedes decir al menos cual es tu nombre –riendo un poco-

Si claro- acariciando su cabeza- que grasera... soy Serena Tsukino y mi rescatador es...

-extendiéndole la mando – Darien Chiva

Se brindaron una sonrisa, Serena entonces comenzó a estornudar

Salud- dijo el- es mejor que te des un baño y te acuestes por que te vas a resfriar

Si-ligeramente ruborizada- pero tendrás que prestarme una toalla –dijo con picardía y volvió a estornudar

Se dio la vuelta se dirigió al closet de su recamara después de un par de minutos regreso a la sala con un par de toallas en la mano y una pijama

Con una sonrisa – aquí tienes y por allá esta el curto de baño

Gracias

ella ya tenia un cuarto de hora dándose ese apetecible baño y Darien estaba el sala leyendo una novela cuando recordó que le había cortado la llamada a su novia miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya pasaba de las doce

"Ahora si se me arma mira que dejar esperando a Setzu pero bueno fue una situación limite o que ... no dejarla cometer esa tontería ... ella me entenderá mañana le recompenso (y se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios) y si que la recompensare .. Pero... sigo intrigado es una joven muy bella que le sucedió... esa es una decisión arrebatada, bueno que ella me lo diga, no pero no la puedo presionar" un aroma muy delicado lo saco de sus pensamientos se giro para ver a su visita y comenzó a reír

-bastante molesta- de que te ríes dijo serena

-aun riendo- de ti y al ver la mueca que hizo dijo es bastante gracioso como te vez con esas pijamas pareces un no se algo extraño

Debe ser –dijo sonriendo- esto me queda enorme que se le va a hacer

Si pero bueno basta de charlas por hoy ya es tarde y debes

Descansar y yo también –dijo un tanto serio – te quedaras en mi habitación, yo dormiré en la sala... no dudes en hablarme si necesitas algo

Gracias –le dio alcance y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo – gracias por salvarme – lo soltó y se dirigió a la habitación volvió a mirarlo y le dijo- parece que los príncipes si existen- y cerro la puerta

el sonrió y fue a buscar una frazada para taparse en la noche.

Ya en la mañana Serena fue la primera en despertar, salio del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina, traía solo la blusa de la pijama ya que el pantalón le era demasiado incomodo. Pero antes de llegar a la cocina sonó el timbre despertando a Darien, ella se dirigió a esta y abrió.

5 minutos antes en otro lugar

"ahora si Darien Chiva me vas a pagar muy caro ya es mucho aguantar que me dejes plantada" pensaba una chica mientras entraba al edificio donde se encontraba viviendo su novio.

Al salir del elevador fue directamente su departamento y toco la puerta.

Cual va siendo su sorpresa que le abre una chica muy atractiva con solo una camisa de su novio.

Buenos días

Quien eres tu –pregunto con diplomacia - y que haces en el departamento de Darien – entrando al lugar-

Darien, me quieres explicar que es lo que esta pasando aquí – dijo con una calma que al aludido le causo escalofríos-

Setzu amor nada no pasa nada todo tiene una explicación – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un beso –

Serena que para ese momento estaba nerviosa por la situación que sin querer había provocado se excuso y se dirijo a la recamara para cambiarse y retirarse

Espero que la explicación que has de darme sea convincente por que lo que yo e visto es sumamente grafico –dijo desplomándose en el sillón, la expresión de sus ojos era de evidente desilusión –

Lo es – dijo acercándose a ella- pues mira... ya de camino al cine me encontré a esta jovencita caminando por la calle y por su aspecto intuí que no se encontraba bien y estaba en lo cierto...- dijo con tono de preocupación- la seguí, y...- siendo interrumpido por la joven causante de dicha platica –

Y me evito que cometiera un error que hubiera sido imposible de remediar- dijo a media sonrisa- Darien te agradezco mucho tus atenciones y siento mucho los problemas que te cuse –extendió la mano para despedirse, le dedico una tierna sonrisa a la mujer que estaba sentada junto a el y se dirijo a la puerta-

Espera- dijo el chico, se acerco a ella y le dio una tarjeta- aquí están mis teléfonos si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme – dedicándole una tierna sonrisa-

Lo haré- en tono serio, hizo una reverencia y salió de aquel departamento-

Al interior del departamento estaban dos jóvenes bastante desconcertados por unos segundos existió un silencio incomodo

Y bien –dijo la joven- de que es lo que la salvaste –dándole una tierna sonrisa-

Estuvo a punto de suicidarse –dijo fríamente-

Entonces amor eres un héroe –dijo dándole un tierno beso en los labios –

Después de unos segundos le dijo pícaramente –que bien que me has levantado el castigo- volviendo a besarla esta vez con un poco mas de pasión –

En alguna de las calles de la ciudad Serena seguía sumida en sus pensamientos pero en esta ocasión no eran desesperados si no que eran de agradecimiento y de confianza en aquel joven que la había salvado cuando alguien mas se apodero de los recuerdos de la joven pensó en voz alta Haruka -y miro el reloj vio que marcaban las 9 de la mañana suspiro amargamente y apresuro el paso.

Ella había quedado en encontrarse con su amiga para platicar por que no había llegado a la cena de la noche anterior ya que era en honor de su "querida prima Beryl".

Beyl: una mujer esbelta, alta, pelirroja, ojos cafés con dorado, aunque tenía una belleza inigualable, ella era una persona autoritaria, falsa que solo que para su conveniencia mostraba una personalidad dulce y tierna ante los demás.

Porque, aun no me lo puedo explicar, como es tan falsa ante los demás- estaba pensando mientras caminaba por el parque a la orilla del lago que se encontraba ahí- que suerte tuve de haberme encontrado a Darien- echo un vistazo al reloj y vio que ya era demasiado tarde y que si no se apuraba Haruka la mataría. Durante el camino:

Flash Back:

Dos semanas atentes

Serena se encontraba en su casa platicando con sus amigas y su novio sobre los preparativos de la cena en para honrar que su padre había sido considerado el empresario del año gracias a su gran visión de negocios y su hija le pidió como un favor especial que le dejase organizar el evento y su padre no pudo negárselo, la charla esta muy animada cuando es interrumpida por el ama de llaves de la casa

Señorita, disculpe que la moleste- dijo cortésmente – tiene una llamada por su privado

Te dijo quien es – pregunto intrigada-

No señorita, solo dijo que era de suma importancia

Esta bien enseguida tomo la llamada – suspirando y con visible mala gana, tomo el teléfono y tecleo el numero de extensión de su privado – DIGA- contesto con sobrada mesura-

Hola prima como esta, apuesto a que no imaginaste que fuera yo – con una risa fría e irónica-

Que es lo que quieres – aumentando el tono de voz y tratando de disimular su disgusto-

Que manera es esa de saludarme princesita que acaso en tu "castillo" no te enseñaron lo que son los buenos modales – dijo mordazmente –

Que es lo que quieres Beryl no estoy para tus juegos absurdos

Esta bien princesita, pronto estaré de regreso y te recuerdo que si quieres que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora no hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir entendiste "princesa" – riendo maliciosamente –

No tienes que recordármelo, no se me a olvidado acaso me crees estúpida – haciendo un esfuerzo por no gritar –

Yo no discuto personalidades primita – dijo divertida colgando sin darle tiempo de contestar –

Quien era – pregunto su novio –

Beryl – mirándolo tiernamente y como si nada hubiese ocurrido –

Y que te dijo para que le contestaras tan hoscamente – pregunto curiosa Mina –

Nada importante – sonriendo nerviosa – solo que no tenemos una buena relación es todo! Cambiemos de tema quieren por que no nos invitas al cine – mirando a su novio con una de esas miradas que era incapaz de rechazar –

Esta bien vamos – dijo tomándola cariñosamente de la mano –

Así las amigas de Serena salieron de lo mas divertidas mientras eran seguidos por los novios, cuado se disponían a subir al automóvil de Seylla los interrumpió una voz muy familiar

Cabeza de bombón – dijo divertida –

Haru – corriendo a abrazarlo – no te esperaba hasta mas tarde

A donde van tan lindas y con este – señalando al novio de su amiga –

Vamos al cine es que me pusieron de malas – haciendo toda clase de pucheros – y me quiero distraer

Que le hiciste insecto – dijo rudamente y dándole alcance al tipo que se encontraba a espaldas de serena –

Déjalo en paz el no me a hecho nada – poniéndose nuevamente frente a su novio – cundo dejaras de ser tan grosera con el – dijo un poco disgustada –

Baaah esta bien como quieras – dijo con ironía – mañana toca Michiru en el bar luna de plata – dijo cambando de tema – quiere que vallamos pasare por ti a las 9 para que estés lista – dijo dando la vuelta para irse –

Esta bien estaré lista dijo – resignada –

Cuando le pondrás un alto para que me trate como lo que soy – dijo Seylla enojado –

No le hagas caso – dijo divertida – sabes como es... vamonos ya que si no nos damos prisa no alcanzamos la función – guiñándole un ojo –

FIN FLASH BACK

No puedo creer que mi papá haya tomado la decisión de que la cena que me esmere en organizarle seria para festejar los "28 años de Beryl" eso si no me lo esperaba fue un golpe bastante bajo – dijo para ella mientras entraba a la cafetería donde ya la esperaba su amiga –

Camino de manera lenta con la mirada perdida en algún punto se desplomo en el gabinete en donde Haruca la esperaba impaciente, le dedico una mirada triste y un largo suspiro

Y BIEN – dijo enojada – me quieres decir que diablos esta pasando

- la miro y no pudo contener las lagrimas – te lo contare todo pero debes prometerme que lo que yo te diga será un secreto y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo rebelaras – dijo desesperada –

Que el lo que esta pasando Serena, por favor dime – con tono mas firme –

Promételo –aun más desesperada –

Claro, claro que te lo prometo – sentándose junto a ella para consolarla –

Continuara………………

BUENO HENOS A MI Y A LU HACIENDO ESTO JAJA ES DIVERTIDO PERO ES DEMACIADO TRABAJO TTTT PERO EN FIN ESPEREMOS K LES HAYA GUSTADO. DEJEN REVIEWS NO SEAN MALOS.

**Lovemamoru**: víbora todavía k te pones de reina me ignoras buaaaaaa y me extorsionas k mala!!!!! Mala, bueno en fin sabes k eres una súper niña y te readoro y k no se k haría sin mi mentora jujujujuju bueno ya sabes jaja tkm deja review e hijitos así como tu me pides en tus 2 fics jaja. Muchos besos (att: aurea). Gracias x leernos besos te vemos en el siguiente cap(luna enamorada)

**Karenina Hansen**: amiga te agradecemos k hayas hecho un gran esfuerzo por leer un serena darien lo cual sabemos k para ti es tu tortura jaja bueno ya sabes muchos besos y abrazos de nuestra parte eres una amiga excepcional jaja kisses y abrazos.

**Maritza:** amiga bueno aquí tienes el primer cap de esta loca historia, esperamos k te haya gustado y nos dejes un review jujujujuju besos.

**Ydiel:** bueno aquí te dejamos nuestro primer cap esperamos k te haya gustado deja review besos.

**ALI TONKS BLACK**: gracias x tu review esperemos k el próximo también te guste y k este te haya gustado besos.

**Carito00900**: esperamos k este cap también te haya sido interesante besos.

**Isabel:** gracias por tu review esperamos k este también te haya gustado.

**Estrella**: no es un fic donde violan a serena, bueno gracias x leernos besos.

**Serenitychiva**: gracias por tu review y si acertaste de quienes eran bueno esperamos tu review besos.


	3. Pensando en ti

Pienso en ti

En el departamento de Darien

Estaban abrazados besándose, tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido cuando el localizador de el interrumpió el momento

-con cara de pocos amigos se aleja de su amada – esto no puede ser cuando las cosas mejoraban – con una sonrisa el los labios, observa el localizador y su expresión cambia de inmediato –

Que es lo que sucede amor – pregunta frustrada y recobrando la buena postura –

El trabajo – suspirando – me están esperando, se me olvido por completo que hoy es la junta directiva del hospital – mientras se levantaba a recoger lo necesario –

Que le vamos a hacer – de manera sensual – tu recompensa por haber sido el héroe anoche tendrá que esperar – sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo –

Pero esta noche voy a pedir la recompensa que me gane – tomándola de la cintura y susurrándole al oído – quieres te deje en algún lugar en especial – dirigiéndose a la salida –

Voy a la universidad

Esta bien señorita – tomándola de la mano –

Minutos después abordaron el automóvil y se dirigieron a la universidad una vez ahí Darien bajo del auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto y ayudarla a bajar

Llego a salvo señorita – dándole un fugaz beso en la boca – te veo en la noche para que me pagues – dijo divertido –

Esta bien – sonriendo – pero si se te atraviesa alguna joven en desgracia por el camino avísame para no esperarte despierta – sarcásticamente –

claro que si celosa – acariciándole una mejilla y dándole un beso – nos vemos que tengas buen día – despidiéndose y abordando su automóvil, lo puso en marcha rumbo al hospital y sus pensamientos fueron robados por la chica de cabellos rubios –

" espero que se comunique conmigo realmente estoy intrigado lo que le debe suceder debe ser sumamente grave y debe sentirse acorralada para tomar una decisión tan drástica como el suicidio será que tiene problemas con su novio, no lo creo es muy bonita – dibujando inconscientemente en su rostro una sonrisa – o en la escuela un momento se reprendió como dijo que se llamaba por Dios es, es, - realmente sorprendido por lo que acaba de recordar – Serena Tsukino hija del empresario del año – frenando bruscamente su automóvil – ,"

En algún restaurante de la ciudad

Una joven de apariencia atractiva saboreaba un una tasa de café, esperaba impacientemente a alguien, porque en sus ojos tenían un brillo singular en un momento determinado como si hubiera sentido la parecencia de aquella persona, alzó la mirada y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa gélida

Te retrasaste, toma asiento- mordazmente mientras daba un sorbo a su café y fruncía un poco el ceño

Lo se, gracias – contesto el joven mientras se sentaba frente a ella esperando una contestación de esta.

Y bien que es lo que sabes???? – sin dejar de mirarlo y exigiendo la respuesta inmediata

No mucho – titubeó un poco – pero lo que tengo se que te agradara- termino no muy convencido de lo que le iba a dar.

Espero que sea cierto lo que dices por que estoy de muy buen humor y no quiero perderlo – dijo realmente contenta pero con un tono amenazante –

El joven saco de su portafolio un sobre que coloco delante de su interlocutora y espero a su respuesta

Que es esto – mientras abría el sobre, en el se encontraban un par de fotografías que observo con detenimiento comenzando a reír – valla, valla mi presencia si que perturba a la princesita.- Decía divertida al ver dichas fotos. -Hasta que hora la seguiste???- volviendo a un tono serio y amenazante.

Hasta las 10 – esbozando una media sonrisa –

Pero no te dije que le siguieras todo el tiempo?!!- pronuncio disgustada por aquella acción- por que no sigues mis indicaciones- apretando los dientes y cerrando los puños con furia

Entiende, con el clima de anoche no se podía hacer mucho además piénsalo a ti te conviene que se haya desaparecido anoche, tu tío Kenji esta furioso con ella, además ahí tienes algo mas con que torturarla – pronuncio en su defensa mientras la miraba fijamente y señalaba las fotografías

Creo que tienes razón, a veces piensas – acentuando su tono de burla

Mientras tanto con el joven de cabello negro

Después de que había freno tan estrepitosamente y asegurarse de no haber causado ningún destrozo continuo su camino repitiendo el nombre de SERENA Tsukino, y se sorprendió al ver reflejada en el espejo retrovisor, una amplia sonrisa apareció al recordarla. Al llegar al hospital aparco el automóvil y se dirigió a la sala de juntas a otra de las aburridas sesiones del consejo general del hospital, pero esta ocasión solo se limito a escuchar los informes que se les presentaban cosa que extraño a los presentes,... el por su parte no podía apartar la imagen de la rubia de su mente, al igual que su nombre; no porque fuese de muy alta sociedad ni nada de eso sino porque realmente¿le había gustado? Al final de la reunión se dirijo a su oficina pidiendo antes de entrar en ella a su secretaria que le consiguiese todas las notas de sociales del día anterior en especial la de la familia Tsukino no importando el trabajo que le costara encontrar de esta familia. Para el era urgente saber mas de ella y de familia. Como era posible si apenas la conocía, como le pudo dar un vuelco a s corazón para que ni siquiera pudiera darse cuenta de sus actos ya que había hasta derramado café por solo pensar en ella.

La secretaria le dio algunos anuncios pero ninguno muy concreto sobre esta.

En el café

Haruca, intentaba consolar a su amiga, se encontraba contrariada pues después de que le suplico que guardara el secreto se formo un silencio casi sepulcral que no fue roto hasta diez minutos después por el sonido del celular de Haruca

Diga – contesto con cariño al reconocer el numero del cual llamaban- si, esta bien y se encuentra conmigo – decía – yo creo que hoy se quedara conmigo – esbozando una sonrisa – nos vemos en la noche te espero - y con esta frase termino la llamada

Serena dio un gran suspiro y dio un sorbo a su café.

Creo que de todo esto algo valió la pena – comenzó a reír nerviosa mientras que no dejaba de jugar con la cucharita del café – valla que es guapo ahora que lo pienso – pensando en voz alta –

Haruka que para ese momento ya no entendía solo se limitaba a abrazarla – Sere –dijo casi imperceptible – ya que estas mas calma me puedes explicar que es lo que sucede por que no entiendo nada

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero del lugar las miradas se cruzaron y la de la joven de cabellos rubios se ensombreció suspirando derrotada, todos sus pensamientos los ocupo su prima Beryl, era una mujer perversa capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir sus fines... que debía hacer... si alguien se enteraba de la verdad de la relación de las primas Tsukino cumpliría sus amenazas ¡no! Su conciencia no soportaría si algo malo le pasaba a su familia si por una imprudencia de su parte pero ya no podía mas sus fuerzas la abandonaron la noche anterior y en quien confiar, si no en su gran amiga... Haruka, ella le había demostrado que estaría con ella siempre. Si estaba decidido compartiría aquel secreto que le oprimía el alma

Te lo voy a decir, no se si es lo mejor pero ya no puedo mas con esto- rompió el silencio lo decía resignada y temerosa.

Serena... lo que sea que pase encontraremos la solución, además... – fue interrumpido esta vez por el celular de serena, y esta sonrió divertida

Diga – contesto – ahhh Seylla como estas?... no tranquilo estoy con Haruka... no!! Yo te busco... Entiende... no quiero ver a nadie por favor confía en mi... piensa lo que quieras yo te busco... También yo ¡te amo! Nos vemos mañana

Y ahora me haces el favor de apagar el celular y me cuentas lo que te tiene así – dijo Haruca en un tono tranquilo –

La rubia apago su celular y después de un largo suspiro comenzó a decir...

En casa de lita, como ya era costumbre de todos los amigos de Serena y de sus hermanos, los sábados el desayuno se realizaba en casa de lita, pero al ver que eran ya casi las 10 de la mañana todos se encontraban reunidos a excepción de Serena, estaban preocupados pues su amiga no era de las que se ausentaba de las fiestas y menos si la fiesta era dada en honor de su padre a la que le había dedicado muchas horas en las ultimas semanas para que resultara la "mejor fiesta de la ciudad en el año"

Por que no se presento era la pregunta de todos en ese lugar, al principio temieron lo peor pues a medida que la celebración transcurría su ausencia era notada por los presentes... después de un par de horas de búsqueda llamo a Haruka... quien junto con su novio era el mas impaciente, cuando al fin tuvo razón de su amiga les comunico que se encontraba bien y que pasaría la noche con ella. Así todos regresaron a sus casas. (N. As. esto sucedió el vienes de la fiesta)

El chico pelinegro no soporto la angustia y llamo a su novia esto en lugar de calmarlo lo enfureció no entendía por que SU NOVIA, le tenia mas confianza a esa amiga suya que a él.

Cuando termino la llamada

¿Y bien?– pregunto Rei impaciente por saber de su amiga

Aun esta con Haruca que nos ve mañana – un tanto molesto y frió en sus palabras

Eso quiere decir que esta bien, aunque... por que estará actuando así- había comentado Amy pero lo ultimo fue solo un pensamiento

Pues no nos queda más que esperar – convencido y tranquilo dijo Taiki

Tienes razón, es mejor que continuemos con nuestros planes para hoy por lo pronto hay que ir a desayunar...por que en un par de horas tengo que ir a ver a mi novio adorado – se sonrojo al decir ya que ella aunque sus amigas supieran de su novio le causaba algo de pena a Lita

Y el desayuno transcurrió entre los comentarios de la semana pero no deja de desconcertarles la actitud de su amiga

Una vez que termino aquella junta mensual se dirigió a su oficina y ahí se encerró por suerte para el aquel día era tranquilo en lo que se refería a consultas y emergencias... no tenia ganas de ver a nadie su cabeza estaba dando vueltas y la responsable de aquella situación era una rubia de ojos azules como el cielo de la mañana. Cansado de lo mismo decidió llamar a su mejor amigo Andrew con el que se cito en una cafetería cerca del hospital.

Andrew acepto gustoso pues hacia un tiempo que no veía a su mejor amigo, pero unos minutos después de haber aceptado llego su novia la cual saludo efusivamente y amorosamente sin importarle las personas que estuvieran a su alrededor. Ella iba con toda la intención de pasar con el todo el día pero al ver que este había hecho un compromiso minutos antes con su amigo deprimió un poco.

Porque no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a el, porque si yo no debo, mas bien no puedo- pensaba Serena mientras iba caminando por la acera, ella no tenia un rumbo fijo para caminar hasta que se encontró en frente de un lugar muy conocido para ella el crow center en donde trabajaba su amigo desde la infancia en el cual no dudo en entrar.

Hola – dijo la chica desde la puerta viendo en dirección a su amigo y se encontró con que una de sus mejores amigas y también novia de su amigo.

Hola – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo que hacían un ademán de saludo hacia ella, ella llego hasta ellos y tomo asiento en un banquillo que se encontraba en la barra de ese lugar.

Nos tenias muy preocupados sere- su amiga decía en un tono de regaño y de preocupación.

Lamento mucho haberlos hecho pasar por eso- agacho la cabeza- pero es que tenia que pensar en muchas cosas y sobre lo que voy a hacer - pronuncio no muy convencida.

Esta bien... pero anímate sere vas a ver que pronto se resolverán las cosas favorablemente- dijo el rubio que estaba ahí. Por cierto sere, te gustaría ir con nosotros a comer??- le pregunto insistentemente.

Pero andrew no creo ustedes dos deben de querer ir solos- dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

No sere no te preocupes jaja, lo que pasa es que andrew quedo de ir a comer con un amigo y pues me invito y como no me quiero aburrir en su platica te pido que vallas si??- dijo Lita poniendo una carita de perrito a medio morir.

Esta bien los acompañare, pero ya quita esa cara, jaja- decía algo graciosa por como se veía su amiga.

Estuvieron platicando por un largo rato hasta que llego la hora en que el amigo de andrew los había citado así es que tomaron rumbo hacia la cafetería que estaba cerca del hospital central.

Llegaron a una cafetería de mediano tamaño de apariencia parecía exclusiva entraron y tomaron asiento a la espera del amigo de Andrew.

* * *

bueno chicas aqui les dejo el segundo cap de este fic espero que les haya gustado mil besos y feliz año nuevo jaja

karenina: mi niña hace mucho k no se te ve esperamos k ya pronto aparescas juju sabes k tanto lu como yo te adoramos y te queremos mucho eres una super amiga e inigualable jaja mil besos eres super linda y esperamos k te haya gustado linda besos bye.

Maritza: bueno amiga tu solo espera que dentro de poco veras jaja bueno ya sabes jaja un beso y porfis sigue leyendo y dejando review eres super no cumbies mil besitos.

Ydiel: años sin verte mujer k te has hecho eh!!! bueno espero te haya gustado el cap k fue hecho con algo de trabajo jaja bueno aparte ya quiero platicar contigo jaja bueno hace mucho k no te veo jaja bueno ya has tu aparicion juju un beso y espero k todo vaya bien con el baby juju.

Neo Reina Sailor Moon: linda como tas?? bueno espero te haya gustado jaja, tambien espero que dejes review eh!! bueno te veo luego mil besitos bye bye kiss kiss

Guadalupe: hola que bueno k hayas leido mi fic bueno espero te haya gustado este cap jaja un beso y feliz año

Nena: perdon por la tardanza pero el timpo no nos dejaba actualiza espero que te haya gustado un beso y feliz año.

SerenityChiva: sobrini linda k bueno dejaste review jaja bueno espero te haya gustado mil besos te adoro mil kiss kiss y deja review eh!!! no seas mala y hazlo jaja te veo luego bye nena


End file.
